Lucky Rabbit's Foot
by jackass834
Summary: Izuku has a brother with a peculiar power. The bunny boys are determined to be heroes, but do they really have what it takes? First fic. I'll put out a few chapters, and if anybody likes it, I'll keep going!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One (Final)**

Yamiku always walked funny. The other kids in preschool made fun of his limp. He was born with a mutation type quirk that turns his right leg into a giant rabbits foot. It was significantly longer and more powerful than his other leg. But he could barely maneuver with it. His brother Izuku and their best friend Katsuki were the only ones who wouldn't tease him for his limp. They actually were very careful when playing with Yamiku. One time, when the three were walking home from school, as they didn't live far from the preschool, Katsuki even hit an older boy for tripping Yamiku. The fight didn't escalate too much as Izuku got in the way of Katsuki and the bigger boy. Katsuki instantly calmed down, and the boy just got bored and left. But everything changed when Katsuki's quirk developed. Within weeks, the boy was a different person. He became cruel. Izuku refused to see the change, he even still called Katsuki by his old nickname, Kacchan.

The other kids are walking way ahead of me. I'm a slow walker, and Zuku wanted to keep up with Katsuki. I could hear them, but I only came to keep an eye on Zuku. Not that I can do much to stop Katsukis bullying. I saw them step onto a log going over a river, unlike the ringleader, I saw the potential danger in the situation. I started walking a bit faster, as fast as I could at least. The other boys were already halfway across the log by now. But they stopped. I watched Katsuki turn to face Zuku.

"What's going on Kacchan? Why'd we stop?"

"Shut up Deku." Katsuki shoved Izuku's shoulder, not enough to get him off instantly, but enough to throw him off balance.

"Why'd you do that Kacchan?" Izuku asked, squirming, he was obviously uncomfortable. The boys behind him snickered. Yamiku was protective of his brother, but there's not much he could do from this distance. And if he got on the log with them, he would inevitably fall, he can barely walk on flat ground, there's no way he could walk on a log. Katsuki snickered along with the boys and shoved Izuku again.

"Just fall deku." Izuku lost his balance, he was about to fall. Yamiku panicked. He wanted to save his brother. He was mad at Katsuki. He was mad at the other boys. But he couldn't do anything. He took a step forward on his rabbit foot. Well, less of a step, more of a stomp. He immediately felt exhausted. He felt fine before, why was he suddenly on the verge of passing out? It felt like it was in slow motion, suddenly, Izuku's feet were held firmly on the log, and katsuki fell.

"What the fuck?." almost instantly, Izuku was down by the water, his hand reached out to Katsuki.

"Are you okay Kacchan?" Yamiku could feel the tension in the air as the two boys made eye contact. Apparently Izuku did not. After a few seconds, Katsuki's face twisted into rage. He slapped the boys hand away and yelled in his face,

"Fuck you Deku!" He raised his hand up to Izuku's face. Yamiku could tell the boy was intent on letting an explosion loose in Izuku's face. Yamiku was pissed. He took two steps towards his brother and that scumbag. He barely even registered the other two boys falling from the log bridge. Just as Katsuki was about to light off his explosion, Yamiku slammed his foot down one more time. Before Katsuki could do any damage, his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He had passed out. Similarly, Yamiku felt the exhaustion hit him moments later, and he fell to the ground.

They were all knocked out. Izuku wasn't sure what to do. He had no idea what had happened. All he knew was that he knew nothing. Ignoring that question, he got to work to help the other boys, oblivious to the violent intentions of one of them. He immediately dragged the three boys out of the shallow water, lest they drown. He tried waking them all up, one by one. Of course, it didn't work, every single one was out cold. He didn't want to leave them, but he had to get help. Izuku ran as fast as he could to the nearest adult. Who happened to be Kacchan's mom, Mitsuki Bakugou. The boy tried to stutter out the details of the event,

"Um, um, um, Kacchan, he uh, he fell in the creek, and then I ran down to help him. And, and then they all fell asleep. Kacchan, and Yami, and Seji, and Kintami. I got them out of the water and ran back here to get help." Mitsuki wasn't sure how to respond. So she didn't all the other parents were sitting on the benches talking. She grabbed Izuku's hand and basically dragged him back to the picnic table. She gave the other parents the short version of Izuku's story. Izuku nodded a few times as she spoke. Inko stayed with Izuku, while the other adults ran to the spot where Izuku said the other boys would be. Panicking the whole way. Masaru was relatively calm, he didn't seem worried about the boys at all. Mitsuki thought it was an act, after all, she married a wuss. All the while, Inko and Izuku where sobbing, completely unable to control the tears.

Yamiku woke up the hospital. Izuku was sleeping in the bed with him, and their mother had her head resting on the edge of the bed. Yamiku tried to wake up his mom without waking his brother. He tapped her elbow with his foot, he noted his rabbit foot was unresponsive. But his efforts were in vain, as when Inko woke up, she immediately broke into an ugly sob. Which woke Izuku, and within seconds, he was in the same condition as his mother. After they had calmed down, a doctor came in to explain what happened to Yamiku. Apparently, nearby there was a villain attack. There was a hero making her debut by the name of Midnight, who's quirk releases pheromones that put people to sleep. Supposedly, the pheromone traveled on the wind and put the boys to sleep. The hero promised to pay the hospital bills, which Yamiku was extremely grateful for, but Inko turned the money down. As she didn't want this to get out and tarnish the heroes name. Admittedly, it wasn't a great debut. The whole time the doctor was explaining what "happened" Yamiku stared at him with bored eyes. He knew that wasn't what really happened. The accident was all his fault. But he would never tell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

Izuku and Yamiku were 5 years old. Inko had decided to take them to a quirk doctor, as neither of them had developed any form of ability, other than Yami's deformed leg. They also had another stop at the same hospital, the physical therapy wing to be exact. Yamiku claims to no longer feel his rabbit foot, he walks on crutches. He needs to regularly visit his physical therapist, Dr. Kiminoki, to exercise his limp leg as much as possible, so it stays growing healthy. They were on the drive to the doctor. Inko looked back at her boys. They were chatting happily about various things, but now they were arguing about which hero was better, All Might, or Midnight. As much as she tried to steer him away from the 18+ hero, she was still Yamiku's favorite. Since the incident, she had made an impression on him. While All Might will always be Izukus favorite, he is number one for a reason.

"All Might could flick her and she'd be done" Izuku said

"Nuh uh, all she has to do is stand there and All Might would fall asleep" Yamiku argued. Inko loved both her sons, obviously. But Yami was wrong, very very wrong. As Izu would say, All might is "O.P." but she wasn't gonna interject. While the two boys are twins, they had a few very visible differences, Izuku was a green squish boy. While Yamiku had sharper features, and his hair was darker and longer. He also was void of Izuku's signature freckles. But they did have matching emerald eyes. They had arrived at the hospital before she could even wake up fully, they needed to get there quite early for Yami's therapy, as that's the only time of day that they could get an appointment with Dr. Kiminoki. The earliness didn't affect the boys energy, but it definitely took a toll on inko.

Izuku was extremely excited. But also nervous. He wanted to know what his quirk would be, and he wanted to know what Yami's quirk is, and why exactly he has his rabbit foot. On the other hand, Yamiku was not excited at all, but very, very, very nervous. He knows what his quirk is. He knows how powerful and dangerous it is. But he doesn't want anyone else to know. He was scared of what they would think. He had a villains quirk. A selfish quirk. He steals luck from other people. The few weeks after he first used it, he found that he had amazing luck. He hadn't gotten a chance to study for a spelling quiz, so he just guessed on every answer, and was right every time. When he, Izuku, and their mother played uno, he always got the cards he needed and won. Inko bought lottery tickets and let him and Izuku scratch them out, Yamiku won one hundred dollars, and Inko let him keep ten dollars, which, in the eyes of a 4 year old, is a lot of money. Yamiku refused to use his power, which wasn't hard, because all he really had to do to activate it was put his rabbits foot on the ground. So he just wouldn't walk on it.

The Midoriya family quickly got through Yamiku's therapy and were off to the quirk doctor, Dr. Ujiko. The doctor examined Yamiku first. He took an X-ray of him and his leg. A blood sample and finally, asked Yamiku to use his leg.

"Can you walk on it"

"I'd rather not."

"Why not?" Izuku interjected

"C'mon Yami, I wanna know what your quirk is." Yamiku flinched. He didn't want them to be scared of him, or hate him because of his quirk. But they'll have to find out eventually, why not now? He squeezed his eyes shut, and slowly lowered his leg to the ground. He waited to hear someone fall over asleep, or explode, or anything. But, nothing happened. He opened his eyes, one at a time, and looked around. Nobody passed out. He didn't hurt anyone, everythings okay.

"Well, that concludes your quirk testing, I'm afraid you have a mutation quirk with no other uses"

"Awwwwww" Izuku whined

"I wanted you to have a super cool quirk, like Kacchan, but we can still be heroes, you can hop and kick and stuff, it's still super cool." Izuku was just trying to make Yamiku feel better, but he didn't need to. Yamiku was ecstatic that he could put his foot down without anyone getting hurt. Maybe he could tell his family about his quirk, now that he can control it. But that would come later, right now it's Izukus turn to learn his quirk. took blood, and X-rays of Izuku and his legs, as it isn't uncommon for twins to have quirks that relate to each other. Ujiko came back after examining Izukus X-rays.

"You don't have a quirk." all the emotion left Izuku's face. He dropped his All Might action figure that he was carrying. He sat there and didn't say anything. Inko cried while Yamiku listened closely to the doctors explanation.

"There's a joint in the toe that can indicate whether or not one will develop a quirk. Izuku has the joint. He will never have a quirk." he looked at Izuku,

"You should probably just give up."

something about the bluntness of the way he said it infuriated Yamiku. This stranger shouldn't be allowed to crush his brothers dream. Yamiku didn't care about being a hero, he cared about Izuku being a hero. Yamiku tried to rein in his emotions, he assumed his power is related to his emotions. If he stays calm, nobody will get hurt. But he couldn't. There was no way this should be allowed. The doctor was about to say something else when Yamiku stomped down his foot. The man tried to speak, but he coughed. He tried again, but kept coughing. He held his face in the elbow of his lab coat as he wheezed. Yamiku stomped again, he was so angry, and just coughing wouldn't be enough of a punishment for crushing his brothers dreams. The doctor hacked again, but when he pulled his face away from his arm, there was blood on his coat. Yamiku stomped again, it's still not enough. Dr. Ujiko hacked and wheezed, blood dripped from his mouth and nose. He couldn't breath. He hacked and the blood reached the floor in front of Yamiku. He stepped forward on his human foot, and stomped again right in the puddle of blood. An invisible force tugged on Ujikos teeth. But just before they could be ripped from his bloody gums Yamiku passed out from overuse of his quirk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three **

Izuku didn't know what to do. He has no quirk. But he can still be a hero…. Right? He was so lost in his thought, he was only brought back into reality when a drop of blood hit him right in the forehead. His eyes filled with color again, but this time, slightly more dull. He saw the doctor bleeding from his mouth and nose. It took him a few moments to realize what was causing this. He looked at his brother and saw his bright green eyes, that matched his own. And for the first time in a long time, his brother had both his feet on the ground. But what really made Izuku believe it was Yamiku doing this, was the smile he had on his face. His grin was absolutely terrifying. His ear to ear snarl was electrifying. He couldn't move, cause for the first, but not last time, he was scared of his beloved brother.

Yamiku woke up in a hospital, but it wasn't like last time. His brother wasn't hugging him, his mother wasn't near him. He was suspended in the air. Just as he started to panic, the doctor walked in.

"You're in quarantine. We reviewed the footage and realized your quirk is activated by stomping your foot. So that's why you're in the air." now Yamiku was panicking again,

"Where's Izuku?! Where's my mom?! Am I going to jail?!" Dr. Ujiko stared blankly at him. He took a few moments to respond. During this time Yamiku observed his surroundings. Not that there was much in the room. He noticed lots of blood stains on Ujiko's lab coat. And figured he was suspended by some metal pipes with some type of medical fabric holding his legs together. He thought it was strange that this is a common enough issue to require a room just for the doctor spoke up again,

"You're family is not permitted to see you unless we're completely sure you're safe to be around. And if you're going to jail, I haven't decided whether or not I want to press charges." Yamiku was stunned. He was too young to go to jail. He couldn't find words. But he would not apologize. He's not sorry. The doctor spoke again,

"Your quirk is very powerful. Just by walking, you could kill someone. If I understand the functions of your quirk correctly, it affects luck. The specific effects it has probably depends on your intentions, for example, you wanted to make me stop talking, so you made me cough. But you thought that wasn't enough. So you stomped again and again until I was in serious physical pain. You steal luck from others, and if you train it correctly, you may be able to distribute it to others. You have the makings of a great villain." Yamiku didn't feel like talking, he wasn't much of a talker in general, but right now, he really didn't feel like talking. After it was clear he wasn't going to respond, Dr. Ujiko left the room. If what the doctor said was true, he should have some luck stored up, or something. He just had to find a way to release it. He tried a few things, he couldn't do much in his position, but eh, why not. He wiggled his toes on both feet. He tried moving any other part of his body. Nothing. He was getting frustrated. He bit his tongue. He felt the wraps on his legs loosen. He was onto something. He bit harder. They loosened more. He bit even harder and drew blood. They got even looser. Just before he bit his tongue off, another doctor came in,

"You're free to go." Yamiku just stared at him. He's not free to go unless he can move. Suddenly, he was outside of the room.

"Must've been that guys quirk." Yamiku mumbled. He started to act more and more like Izuku every day. He's out of the room, but he still has no idea where in the hospital he is. Dr. Ujiko turned a corner towards Yamiku, he was holding his crutches. Before he could even think about putting his foot down, the doctor spoke,

"If you try anything you're going to jail." Yamiku just grumbled and took his crutches. The doctor spoke one last time,

"One more thing, it's likely you stole your brothers luck in the womb." Yamiku looked at him puzzled.

"Your brother wasn't very lucky with his quirk genes. You very well may have taken his chance at having a quirk." Then the doctor left. And it was just Yamiku. For the millionth time that day, he didn't know what to say. He doesn't know how long he stood there on his two feet. But in that time, he decided this would be the last time his lucky foot touches the ground. After who knows how long, he walked to the waiting room and met the other midoriyas. His mother cried and hugged him, but Izuku, he flinched when Yamiku walked in the room. He wouldn't even look at him. The drive home was silent. When he got home he immediately went to bed. He needed rest.

Izuku felt terrible. He ignored his brother. But that's not the issue. The issue is that he was scared of him, scared of one of the only people in his life who cared about him. As much as he denies it, he knows deep down, Kacchan is no longer his friend. He got home and went to the computer. He watched the same All Might video for the rest of the day, into the night. Could he be a hero without a quirk? He needed to clear his mind, and the video helped with that. But he had way too many things on his mind for a 5 year old. It was getting late, but he didn't want to go to bed. He shared a room with his brother. But he didn't want to be near Yamiku right now. As much as he hates to admit it, he was scared. He didn't look up when his mother came in the room. He broke into tears and looked up at her,

"Mommy, can I be a hero?" she looked down at him, she was crying as well

"I'm sorry," Izuku was mortified, that's not what he needed to hear, she was supposed to say that he can do it. Izuku could hear Yamiku coming from the kitchen, he wasn't very stealthy with his crutches. Izuku flinched when Yamiku spoke, he could tell he had also been crying from his voice,

"We're going to be heroes Zuku. No matter what. It doesn't matter if you're quirkless, it doesn't matter if I have a villain quirk. We're going to be the best heroes ever. We just have to work harder than everyone else." Yamiku was cut off when he dropped his crutch, he fell on the ground. He was determined not to let his lucky foot touch to ground, some scrapes or bruises don't mean anything. He continued,

"We're gonna be the best heroes ever Zuku. I swear!" there was silence for a few moments, then all three midoriyas broke into a sob. They all hugged and cried for what felt like hours. But eventually both twins fell asleep, Inko carried them to the couch. They snuggled up to each other and Inko threw a blanket over the two of them and layed down next to the boys.

Authors note:

I'm not a huge fan of this chapter tbh. But I'm not sure how to fix it. Whatever, I hope you enjoyed it, and I promise chapter 4 will be a lot better.


End file.
